1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to storage containers; specifically, to an improved method of storing and retrieving sandpaper sheets.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Sheets of sandpaper used in the shop rarely get stored properly and, if they do get stored at all, it becomes a chore to find and retrieve a sheet of the desired grit size. Sheets are usually stored in the carton or package in which they are purchased, or stored in a shop drawer. Consequently, they also have a tendency to curl, which becomes an additional irritant to the user.
Several attempts to correct some of these problems have been made, none of which completely addressed the issues of convenient storage, easy retrieval, proper indexing, prevention of curling of sheets, and occupying minimum space.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 370,806 to Sklovsky (1996) discloses a simple tray arrangement, similar in appearance to a desk-type in-basket, which is used for storing sandpaper. The main feature indicates that the trays can be stacked in a vertical arrangement. While functional, these trays must be used in quantity if they are to be used for storage and easy retrieval of various grit sizes of sandpaper, which unneedlessly consumes storage space and becomes expensive to implement. The problem of curling of the sandpaper sheets is not resolved by this design or arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 322,989 to Wood (1992) discloses a storage container intended for cards, but which could also be used for the storage of sandpaper sheets. It consists of a compartmentalized and wide horizontal tray which uses vertical dividers for sorting cards of various types. Use of this storage container for sandpaper sheets raises the same concerns as for Sklovsky, described above.
American Woodworker Magazine, Issue 45, June 1995, describes on page 24 a device by Tim Green for filing sandpaper sheets and keeping them flat by use of a weight. The storage and retrieval of the sandpaper sheets becomes cumbersome. As sheets are added or removed using this arrangement, the entire stack is prone to sliding and slipping since the design lacks adequate means to retain the dividers in place. Storing or retrieving a single sheet from the bottom of the stack is difficult because the entire stack must be lifted in the process since the design lacks any type of lifting mechanism.
Hands On Magazine, September/October 84, by Shopsmith, Inc., has a photograph shown on Page 14 of a sandpaper organizer which I had built and submitted to the magazine. This was my invention for which I had intended to apply for a patent. However, because of a lack of adequate finances, lack of knowledge of the patent procedures, and a lack of adequate time to pursue the project, it was set aside for the proper moment. I never abandoned the goal of having my invention patented and, following retirement, I decided to further refine and finalize my invention for submittal of a patent application.
In accordance with the present invention a box comprises a container having two sides, bottom, back, open at the top and front, and having approximately eight rigid index dividers which have lateral tabs at the rear fitting into vertical slots at the rear of each box side.
Objects and Advantages
Objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a container for storage of sandpaper sheets;
(b) to sort sandpaper sheets by grit size;
(c) to prevent sandpaper sheets from curling due to environmental factors;
(d) to provide easy storage of sandpaper in separated compartments;
(e) to provise easy access for retrieval of sandpaper sheets;
(f) to provide means of removing a single sheet from a stack of sheets;
(g) to provide a storage container which is compact and space saving;
(h) to provide a storage container which is simple to use;
(i) to provide a storage container which can be constructed of readily available materials; and
(j) to provide a storage container which is economical to produce for the mass public.
Simplicity in design and construction serves to make the use and operation of the storage container rather obvious to the person using it. The storage container can be manufactured from a variety of materials including, but not limited to, metal, plastic and associated compounds, wood, or cardboard. The storage container is intended for use by the hobbyist, small shop operator, or commercial industry. Additional objects and advantages will become readily apparent from a consideration of the ensuing drawings and description.